The prior art in the area of air conditioning has long recognized the desirability of mechanically and electrically de-actuating an air conditioning system when a blockage or excessive buil-up of sedimentary material occurs within the condensate line. For example, such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,188,608 (1960); 2,657,547 (1953); 3,236,061 (1968); and 4,633,673 (1985) recognize the importance of de-activating a refrigeration system when an excessive build-up of condensate or other foreign material develops within the condensate drain pan and line of a refrigeration and air conditioning system.
Such prior art systems often include a warning, alarm or annunciation means of some type to alert the user that the refrigeration system, or more particularly, the compressor thereof, has been de-activated.
Notwithstanding the recognition of the prior art of the desirability of de-activating a refrigeration system when blockage in the drain pan or line thereof occurs, no art known to the inventor teaches a safety and purge system for purging the condensate drain of blockage, at every point where such a blockage can possibly occur, in combination with a warning and de-activation means. As such, the present invention in concerned with the integration, into a single convenient to use and cost-effective system, of features of drain blockage alert, compressor and air handler de-activation, and an upstream and downstream purging capability of employing, as desired, either a positive or negative pressure.
Such a system would be of particular value to home owners and others wishing to protect and service their air conditioning equipment without need for professional assistance.